Sunflowers
by heyjude.159
Summary: Winry's sick with the cold. Can Edward make her feel better? this is a short little story i thought of in class from being bored. please R and R


A/n: I know its been a long time, but I've been kind of busy with school starting and all, oh and I did take a month long trip to el Salvador. I guess I'm on a writers block but hopefully I'll get Sweet Dreams done. But right now Pieces of hope? Author of five times winry is sexy to ed inspired me. Oh yea and me and Edo would appreciate it if you read and review!!!

Me: isn't that right Edward?

Ed: yea and be sure to add the author!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunflowers

Edward walked along the road from the market to his home. It has been barely a week since he finally came back from the other side of the gate. This time, with two flesh hands and two flesh feet.

Al sent Edward to get some groceries for Winry, since she caught a cold. Al, now with his body, took it upon himself to make Winry and Pinako's day less stressful.

Edward subconsciously stroked his long hair in his uptight pony tail.

_Your hair is pretty when it's long…_ Winry's word echoed in his head.

He liked her hair better, it reminded him of a sunflower, sweet smelling and very bright.

As Edward walked along, in an old field he saw a single, lone flower. A sunflower. Edward wanted to do something nice for her, she was sick after all, and he did love her.

Edward walked over to the sunflower, setting down the bags he was holding, and took out a handy piece of metal he carried around.

" Hey it could come of use.." he thought out loud

Closing his eyes, he alchemized the metal into a small knife. Inspecting his work, he went closer to the sunflower.

He used one clean sweep of the blade, and the flower detached and stayed in his hand.

Edward hurried home, it was threatening to rain. After a few moments, he finally saw the Rockbell house come into view.

Al was sitting on the porch, and immediately greeted him.

"Hey brother! Wow, that was fast!" he said cheerfully.

"Hey Al, how Winry?" he asked full of concern. He hated seeing Winry in any state of pain.

"She's a little better, but she threw up everything she ate. So Pinako wanted to make her some soup." he sounded concerned.

"Is she asleep?"

"yea, hey brother, what's with the sunflower?" al asked smirking

" Uh, this, um, well, maybe it will make her feel better." he mumbled and ran inside blushing.

Al wasn't going to let him of the hook that quick.

"Brother, why don't you just tell her?" he said logically

"You think it's that easy?" Ed retorted.

Al shrugged and walked off to help Pinako with the soup.

Edward went upstairs to take a shower and to get ready for a nice long nap.

He set down the sun flower on his dresser and wondered if it was a good idea to pick the damned thing.

Edward undressed and got into his nice hot shower.

After two hours of Edward showering, he paced back and forth, thinking about Winry. Was she okay? Is she awake? Does she love him back? All these thoughts raced in his head.

Edward could smell the soup as Pinako began to serve Al and herself. Then Edward had an idea.

He raced downstairs and met Pinako, preparing a plate of hot soup for Winry.

"hey Granny, I'll take it upstairs, you sit down and eat." Ed said as he got the platter and raced up.

He knocked on her door.

"come in.." a hoarse, weak voice said from the other side.

Ed managed to get the door opened while he held the platter.

"hey" he said in a soft sweet tone.

"Hi ed.." she greeted weakly.

Edward cringed to see her so frail and helpless.

" is that for me?" she asked weakly as she held her arms up limply to give him a hug.

Edward put the platter down and hugged her, Winry barely squeezing back.

"No, its for the wrench." he smirked sarcastically.

"You idiot." she said smiling.

Winry cringed as she saw the soup. It was hot and she wasn't hungry at all.

" how about I let the soup cool, I'm not in the mood for food right now." she sighed.

Edward got extremely worried, she threw up and now she's not going to eat.

"You have to eat, you threw up, you could be dehydrated." he said in a very grave and seriously.

"Edward…" she gasped, she never seen him so angry for something like this. Edward continued to give her that concerned and almost angry look.

" I promise, I'll eat it later." she said as she got a spoonful and put it in her mouth.

"See?" she said. The soup tasted bitter in her mouth.

"Fine," he surrendered. He didn't like the thought that she wasn't going to eat.

"Oh yea, I have something for you." Edward smiled the smile that only Winry could see. He gut up and left to get his sunflower. He came back a few seconds later, holding the flower behind his back.

Winry wondered what he held, and squinting in the darkness of her closed curtain room. The curtains giving a red glow from the sun outside.

"here" he said shyly, holding out the flower to her.

" I hope you get well soon." he added.

"oh ed! This is beautiful!" she exclaimed and weakly put it to her nose.

"thank you.." she whispered and smiled at him.

It was that smile right there that made Edward fall in love with her all over again.

Winry strained to get up and Edward immediately got to her side to help her. She got up and walked limply to put her beautiful sunflower in a vase.

"Thanks again." she gave him a genuine smile.

"Just get well okay?" he said grinning.

Edward began to feel very tired. He needed a nap.

Winry plunked herself on the bed and scooted over to make some room for Edward.

"You look tired Ed. Lay down and keep me company." she yawned.

Edward laid down and next to her and looked towards the ceiling. The moment felt right for him. Since he was so straight forward…

"Winry, I love you. Always have." he said straight forwardly.

Winry stared at the ceiling in shock. Was this real?

" I … I… love you too." she barely whispered.

Winry turned to lay her head on his chest and cuddled up to him.

" I always have." she said mocking him and grinning.

Edward laughed and kissed her sweetly. Winry giggled and blushed.

"I'm tired." Edward said laughing

"me too." she agreed.

Soon they both fell asleep. Al peered in the room and smirked at the sight of his brother and Winry. He rolled his eyes.

"Finally." he muttered, and closed the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: sorry if this one is a little bit weird…but im tired haha and I just wanted to write this mini story while im working on sweet dreams. Please Review! I really want to know if I'll make it as a writer.

Me: hey ed…do you really love Winry?

Ed: uhm…well uh…can I answer that when THERE ISNT A MILLION PEOPLE THAT CAN READ THIS!! CHRIST WHATS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN???

Me: so that's a yes!


End file.
